


the story lingers on

by redlipstickkisses (owldork1998)



Series: Here there be Mermaids [1]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Folklore, Gen, M/M, Mermaid Owen Carvour, Pirate Curt Mega, Pirates, Selkie Barb Lavernor, Siren Tatiana, mermaid, wow its really been a year huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owldork1998/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: Years ago the sea was a mystery, danger lurking around every turn, a wild place of magic and monsters. Not so much anymore. Every inch of it’s been charted, the monsters left off the edge of the maps. That doesn’t mean they were never there.





	the story lingers on

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! Between college and dming the Creyca campaign I've been a bit distracted but I have recently fallen back into the pit of musical theater hell so expect some new stuff. This goes out to the SAF discord, especially the Water World chat.

So. You want to hear a story. Well I've got a story for yah. Now I wasn't there so you'll have to take my word for it, but my granddad knows someone who swears it's true. Years ago the sea was a mystery, danger lurking around every turn, a wild place of magic and monsters. Not so much anymore. Every inch of it’s been charted, the monsters left off the edge of the maps. That doesn’t mean they were never there.

There once was a captain, his name doesn’t matter, not as much as what he did. He liked to collect things you see, but not ordinary things. No, this man sought magic and one day, driven by his need to possess it, he caught a mer. A beautiful creature, wild and deadly. He kept the creature in a tank of saltwater and had him guide the ship through storms, treacherous reefs and more, to treasure beyond your wildest dreams.

But one day the creature escaped and finally freed of his chains he raised his voice, calling out to his kindred. One by one sirens surfaced, led by a creature with hair like a flame and sharp teeth. Her song was so sweet the men threw themselves overboard into the predators waiting claws without pause. The captain called for his men to obey but all had fallen under the sirens spell. In his madness and desperation, the captain drew his sword and sought to silence the mer, only to be killed by one of his own.

The traitor had fallen in love you see. Sirens have an undeniable charm to them and the poor soul had fallen under the mer’s spell. The captain now dead the sirens circled ever closer and finally showing his true colors, the mer pulled his savior overboard. The way they tell it the ship, abandoned, is still adrift out there. Be careful though. Its doubtless full of ghosts, and they say the mers follow wherever it goes.


End file.
